Ver la nieve caer
by Katte Turner
Summary: [Oneshot] Ahora entiendo, aún más, por qué la gente me dice que la vida da muchas sorpresas. No puedo creer que estoy enamorado, y de ella. [Intento de SasuSaku]


Holaaaaaaa! Hace muuucho tiempo que no escribía un fanfic, y en estos días de celebraciones por fin se me ocurrió algo, y además de Naruto :) Espero que lo disfruten, porque lo escribí muy entusiasmada! (debo aceptar que el título no es lo maaaas creativo que se me ha ocurrido, pero por lo menos le viene a la historia) Quizás parezca un poco cursi el one-shot (sí, no puedo escribir otra cosa xD), pero creo que una cosa es lo que dice el personaje y una muy distinta es lo que piensa, y en ese sentido tampoco creo que sea muy OOC. Ah, recuerden que** Naruto** es propiedad de **Kishimoto-sensei**, si fuese mío, hace rato que me hubiese raptado a Kiba xD

* * *

**Ver la nieve caer**

Quién podría imaginarlo. Yo, la persona más fría, egoísta y orgullosa de todos los genins de Konoha se enamoró, pero no de cualquier chica. Ella es sencillamente fantástica, espectacular, no puedo describir lo que siento cuando estoy con ella, es una sensación que nunca antes habría imaginado que podría sentir. Todo se me derrumba cuando la veo, me sudan las manos, mi voz suena débil y tartamudeo constantemente, en mi estómago suceden cosas bastante extrañas, siento como cosquillas que no puedo controlar, y mis mejillas se tiñen de imprevisto de un rojo intenso, y es algo que se me escapa de las manos. Además que ella ha sido la única que ha estado conmigo siempre, y me ha apoyado a pesar de todo, incluso cuando la he tratado mal ha estado ahí. Eso es algo que no se puede olvidar fácilmente.

Pensé que nunca me llegaría a suceder esto, ya que en mi corazón sólo hay espacio para el odio y la venganza, ni siquiera pensé tampoco que podría llegar a tener amigos después de lo que pasó con "él", pero veo que la vida da muchas sorpresas. No sé cómo comportarme, y en esto del amor soy un flamante novato, qué decir, qué hacer o no hacer, si reír, hablar o simplemente sonreír. Pensé en algún momento en hacer una pauta con lo que podría llegar a decirle para estar preparado, pero nuevamente me di cuenta que este tipo de cosas no funcionan, ya que al momento de actuar me pongo profundamente nervioso, todo se me vuelve blanco y lo único que hago es titubear, aunque casi ni se me note. Eso me demuestra lo complicado que puede llegar a ser el amor.

Pero en realidad no sé por qué me preocupo tanto, si al fin y al cabo sé (aunque suene arrogante) que ella siente lo mismo, o quizás más por mí, el problema es que no sé cómo decírselo, mi orgullo a veces me impide hacer muchas cosas que desesperadamente necesito hacer. Creo que todo pasará en el momento preciso sin que yo lo decida, y me parece que eso será lo mejor, la espontaneidad.

Salgo de mi casa ya que tengo una misión y el sensei nos pidió que por favor llegáramos temprano (y de hecho, es bastante temprano), el problema (¿se puede llamar a esto problema?) es que ella pertenece a mi equipo y lo más probable es que estemos días fuera de la aldea, lo que significa que es una misión importante, y eso es lo que más temo, que a ella le pueda pasar algo, pero tengo que confiar en sus capacidades, ya que últimamente se ha hecho bastante fuerte y no debería pensar ni un minuto en que le va a pasar algo malo, ya que sabe cómo defenderse.

Pero no sé si es el destino o algo por el estilo, pero me encuentro sorpresivamente con ella. Está más linda que nunca y cada vez tengo más ganas de decirle lo que siento y que podamos ser felices de una buena vez. Pero hay algo que se interpone en mi felicidad: "él". Si me acepta quizás acepte también el hecho que tengo que vengarme y quizás, si su corazón quiere, acompañarme y derrotar a mi hermano, o quizás el tiempo me demuestre que hay cosas más importantes que la venganza y el odio y tal vez me enseñe a perdonarlo y poder estar en paz con él. Me acerco con el paso que me ha caracterizado durante tanto tiempo y le hago un gesto con la mano.

- Hola, Sasuke-kun – me dice alegremente. De pronto me doy cuenta lo importante que son aquellas palabras y aún más si salen de sus propios labios, con esa voz que por tanto tiempo escuché y que me parecía insoportable, pero que terminé por aceptar y de a poco a quererla como nunca pensé que lo haría.

- Hola – respondo, tratando de sonar áspero como siempre, pero parece que algo en mi voz se oye distinto. - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire y a meditar – responde en forma serena. Me pregunto qué es lo que estaba meditando, y por un momento fugaz pienso que era acerca de mí, pero vamos, hay muchas otras personas en las que Sakura podría pensar, no puedo ser tan egocéntrico. - ¿Y tú? – pregunta de pronto.

- Lo mismo que tú – musito. – Por cierto, ¿sabes de qué se trata la misión? – pregunto, tratando de buscar algún tema de conversación que no la aburra pero que tampoco insinúe nada.

- No tengo idea, Kakashi-sensei nos debería explicar ahora de lo que se trata, sólo sé que es una misión importante, ya que nos dijo que duraría varios días – como pensé, sabe lo mismo de la misión que yo, que en realidad no es mucho.

El clima cada vez se pone peor y temo que comience a llover, y a los pocos segundos mi temor se hace realidad, ya que aquellas amenazantes nubes se tornan cada vez más grises. Sakura murmura algo de que quedarnos bajo el agua nos haría mal para la misión y que vayamos bajo techo si no queremos resfriarnos. Yo simplemente la sigo. Nos sentamos en una escalera cercana y me reparo mentalmente por no ser caballero con ella, ofrecerle mi chaqueta o algo, pero luego caigo en la cuenta de que aunque lo hubiera pensado antes, mi orgullo no me lo hubiera permitido de todas formas.

- Sakura, ¿esperarías a una persona sólo por amor? – las palabras salen solas por mi boca.

- Sí, ¿por qué no? El amor es algo natural y hermoso y si yo estuviese tan enamorada de alguien sí lo esperaría. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – me dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Yo sólo atino a responderle que era una duda, y en realidad eso es. Ahora ya sabía que podía esperarme hasta que yo estuviese listo y arreglara los líos en mi cabeza.

- Y tú, ¿harías lo mismo? – la pregunta me toma por sorpresa. Pienso por un momento y luego le contesto, resolviendo por fin que si la quiero lo mejor es decírselo directamente o por último insinuárselo.

- Tendría que estar enamorado para responderte esto, pero a pesar de todo creo que sí – un gesto de tristeza se dibuja en el rostro de Sakura, y supongo que es porque entendió que nadie me gusta. Y es cierto, porque estoy enamorado, y de ella. Nunca he sentido tanto apoyo de una persona, quizás por eso cuando me puse a pensar en eso varios años después de conocerla me di cuenta que era mucho más que una amiga. Miro por un instante esos ojos verdes que tanto anhelo y luego me levanto. De pronto la fuerte lluvia se convierte de a poco en nieve. Sakura también se levanta y ve asombrada el acto.

- Nunca había visto nevar aquí en Konoha – me dice entusiasmada, olvidando por un momento lo sucedido anteriormente. Y de hecho yo tampoco he presenciado tal acto antes, y me gusta verlo precisamente con Sakura a mi lado.

- ¿Y de verdad lo esperarías? ¿Todo lo que fuese necesario? Sería más fácil olvidarlo y buscarse a otro.

- Ay, Sasuke-kun – suspira.- Cuando uno está enamorado es capaz de hacer muchas cosas. Y por lo mismo, cuando tú amas tanto a una persona harías lo que fuese por ella, olvidarse no es tan fácil y creo que no es la mejor solución. Si esa persona realmente necesita de tu apoyo y que la esperes, creo que lo mejor es dárselo, le harías mucho bien y nada es más bello en este mundo que ayudar a los seres que más amas – Y es por eso que la amo, por su sencillez y por su entrega, por su inteligencia, por su belleza, por su humildad. Y comprendo más que nunca que tengo que jugármela por ella, que me puede cambiar aún más la vida, y para bien. – Pero no sé si puedas entender eso, ya que nunca has estado enamorado – me dice apenada.

- Cómo se nota que no me conoces lo suficiente – le digo en un tono un tanto burlesco.

- Entonces, ¿eso es un sí? – pregunta asombrada, pero divertida a la vez, siguiéndome el juego.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- ¿Y por qué me respondes con una pregunta?

- Bueno, es un sí – contesto divertido.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, nunca lo pensé de ti, ¡es un milagro! – me dice a carcajadas. Yo sólo la contemplo. – Pero bueno, ¿quién es la desafortunada?

- Uy, si te lo digo no me lo vas a creer.

- ¿Y por qué piensas eso? Va, cuéntame – me sorprende lo fluida que se volvió la conversación. De un momento a otro pasamos de ser dos simples compañeros de equipo a ser dos amigos que se tratan justamente como lo que son, amigos. Y la nieve sigue cayendo.

- Pues, es una chica hermosa, muy inteligente, vivaz, una excelente kunoichi y una gran hija – Sakura me escucha atenta.

- Vaya, ¿y cómo se llama la desaf… quiero decir, la chica?

- No te puedo decir el nombre, sólo que su cabello era largo y rosado y se lo cortó defendiéndose de unos ninjas y protegiendo a un amigo, que tiene unos penetrantes y hermosos ojos verdes y que está justo a mi lado – esto hace que Sakura se tambalee y se sonroje fuertemente. Sólo atina a mirar al suelo y cuando levanta la cabeza, se apunta a sí misma con el dedo índice. – Me parece que sí – alcanzo a decirle antes de tomar su mano y entrelazarla con la mía. Los ojos de mi bella pelirrosa se ponen brillosos y una lágrima cae por ellos. Ya no resisto, no me importa lo que pueda pasar con la misión, con la aldea, al diablo con eso, ahora necesito expresarle a Sakura lo que siento. Me acerco, le seco la lágrima, la abrazo como nunca antes había abrazado a nadie, y le pido perdón por todas las veces que la hice llorar, que la hice sentir inútil y por todos los momentos infelices que pasó por mi culpa, por no ser lo suficientemente hombre como para haberle dicho lo que sentía y le dije, además, que nunca la haría sufrir otra vez, que es lo más importante en mi vida y que no la perdería por nada del mundo, que por fin había logrado traspasar esa barrera llamada orgullo y que nunca la dejaría sola. Nunca más.

Es el abrazo más sincero y puro que he dado en toda mi vida, y me alegra pensar que es con Sakura con quien lo comparto. Sigue llorando, y yo le pido que por favor no lo siga haciendo, que me parte el alma ver a una mujer llorar (aunque claramente no lo demuestre) y más si es ella, y Sakura sólo me dice que llora de alegría, que esto es lejos lo más lindo que le ha pasado en la vida y que su sueño por fin se ha hecho realidad. Entrelazamos nuevamente nuestras manos y miramos cómo la nieve sigue cayendo, y ambos inmortalizamos este momento en lo más profundo de nuestros corazones. Para siempre.

* * *

Un review me haría muy feliz :) ¡Y gracias por leer!


End file.
